Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions: Haruka Prelude
by Wayne-Hendrix
Summary: Not all rivals are jerks, there are some good rivals in Yu-Gi-Oh!. Like Reiji Akaba, Shingo Sawatari, Aster Phoenix, Kaito Tenjo, and even Jun Manjoume (Chazz Princeton in the Dub). currently in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions: we have this Green haired girl, who's duelist spirit burns with determination named Haruka Natsui. Check out Haruka's humble beginnings. Warning: AU.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or even Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. If I did, that would be a blessing. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi.

 ** _P.S: I made a poll, vote for your favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions character here: poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=499216, if people participate in this poll, the result will be shown in Chapter 10._**

 ** _Not all rivals are jerks, there are some good rivals in Yu-Gi-Oh!. Like Reiji Akaba, Shingo Sawatari, Aster Phoenix, Kaito Tenjo, and even Jun Manjoume (Chazz Princeton in the Dub). currently in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions: we have this Green haired girl, who's duelist spirit burns with determination named Haruka Natsui. There are people who call her a jerk, but in this story, we will find out things we never known about Haruka. We learn about the humble beginnings of one Haruka Natsui, right now on this short story!_**

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions: Haruka Prelude_

NOTE: It is recommended to read up to Chapter Three of Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions before reading this story.

 **Haruka Natsui was a bright young girl, she loves to duel, be really brash about it, and learning about American Culture. But in the beginning: everyone knew Haruka had talent, it was only a matter of time until someone recognized her talents for dueling. As a 10-year-old, Haruka was dueling her older siblings: Quatre Natsui (Age: 15 at this time) and Cypha Natsui (Age: 14 at the time), she would usually lose, but she never gave up hope.**

 _"You lose again, Haruka!"_ Quatre said to Haruka while at the same time Haruka is keeping a determined face staring at her older brother. _"But I do have to say, You are getting better at dueling"_ Quatre adds while trying to compliment his little sister.

 _"Big brother, one day I will be the best duelist in the world!"_ Haruka says to Quatre while pointing at the sky emphasizing her determination to be the best. _"I just want to be the best duelist so I can hopefully one day make the Natsui name a worldwide name!"_ Haruka adds just as Haruka's parents (Miruko Natsui and Haruto Natsui) show up to where Haruka, Cypha, and Quatre were at in their backyard.

 _"Does anybody want any lemonade?"_ Miruko asks her children while holding some lemonade. _"Would you like some chocolate milk, Haruka?"_ Miruko adds while looking at Haruka who looks exhausted.

 _"I'll take some lemonade mom,"_ Cypha says to Miruko while she's reaching out for a cup of lemonade. _"But you barely did anything, Cypha"_ Quatre says to Cypha while Cypha holds up a fan and fanning herself.

 _"Quatre, you exhaust yourself dueling Haruka, you should just focus on your future besides dueling our sister,"_ Cypha tells her brother while basically trying to get under the skin of Quatre. _"Maybe you're just dueling Haruka so you can say_ you're _getting some wins, aren't you Quatre?"_ Cypha adds while Quatre is fuming.

 _"MAYBE I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP OUR SISTER WITH THE BASICS OF DUELING, CYPHA!"_ Quatre yells at Cypha as everything went silent. Usually, Quatre doesn't get frustrated especially when Cypha trying her hardest to tick Quatre off.

 _"Try winning against other people then, Quatre!"_ Cypha says this while continuing to tick Quatre off. Haruka is conflicted about whether not to stay silent while her siblings are arguing, or intervene.

 _"Maybe if you get off your lazy butt, and actually duel people instead of being a backseat duelist,"_ Quatre says to Cypha while finally getting under her skin, Haruka wants to stop her siblings from arguing, but she can't do anything about it.

 _"Cypha"_

 _"Quatre"_

 _"That's enough out of you two!"_ Haruto says this and Quatre and Cypha stop their argument, Haruka is glad that the argument is over. _"Quatre can do anything he can to help Haruka learn the basics of dueling, maybe you should do something in that regard Cypha?"_ Haruto says while scolding Cypha for not helping Haruka.

 _"Fine dad, I'll 'try' to help out my HELPLESS sister!"_ Cypha says to Haruto while storming off somewhere after being scolded by him earlier.

 **A few years later, Haruka's (Who is now 13 at this time) dueling has gotten a bit better, thanks to Quatre's supportive style of dueling; however, Haruka has started to get a bit of an ego due to her also learning how to get under peoples skin thanks to Cypha's (well lack of) dueling. Haruka's skills even led her to recommendations to some of the most prestigious Duel Schools all around the world. Haruka while honing her skills: She learns how to Synchro Summon, and she meets a girl named Yui Umezawa, at a middle school. They later become best friends, until one moment...**

 _"Yui, do you know what school you want to go to?"_ Haruka asks Yui while hoping she wants to go to the same Duel School as her.

 _"I don't know yet, Haruka. Maybe I could go to Shōtarō Duel School"_ Yui replies to Haruka while starting to explain why she wants to go to Shōtarō Duel School. " _Shōtarō Duel School is the #1 school to go to if you want to fastest way to become a Pro Duelist!"_ Yui explains to Haruka while she listens to Yui talks about Shōtarō Duel School

"That sounds like a great idea Yui, but I want to challenge myself," Haruka said to Yui as she starts to talk about her dreams and ambitions. _"I want to go to Spring star Duel School, and be the best duelist to have ever went to that school!"_ Haruka confirms to Yui as an eerily green fire in her eyes and her medium sized green hair.

"Haruka, Spring Star Duel School, is the bottom of the barrel when it comes to Pro Duelists," Yui tells Haruka while hoping to dash Haruka's dreams. "Going there is like signing away your life! The duelists who went there ended up being washed up underground duelists!" Yui says while Haruka is trying not to get mad.

"How would you know? You don't know anyone who went there?" Haruka starts to question Yui while in reality, Haruka is starting to think about things. "You can't just say a certain duel school, is the bottom of the barrel without going there yourself, Yui!" Haruka yells at Yui while trying to get her (in reality, correct) statement across.

"You just don't get it do you, Haruka?"

"Well you know what fine, I don't care what you do, go to Spring Star and your amazing skills will be wasted!" Yui said to Haruka, as Yui walks away from Haruka as if to symbolize their friendship is now over.

 **After the end of her Middle School year, Haruka decides to go to Spring Star Duel School. Yui goes on to Shōtarō Duel School and in the current time, Yui gets an internship at Den Corporation, which is ran by the Akaba family, and the CEO of Den Corporation is named Daisuke Akaba. Haruka eventually becomes the #1 Synchro Summoner in Spring Star and now her story continues to this day.**

 ** _So what did you guys think of this short story on Haruka's life? Did you guys enjoy it? Like I said earlier, not all rivals are jerks but then again Haruka grew up around her sister Cypha and her bad attitude. But due to her dueling with Quatre, even though she's got a bad attitude, she's a respectful duelist. If you want to see more of Haruka, you should check out my main story: Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions, it's up to you. It's a really good story. I will see you guys later and don't forget: "To Strive to be the #1 Duelist!" Wait, I mean "It's Your Time to Shine!"_**


End file.
